Roccaforte et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,123, issued Nov. 3, 1981, relates to a core retainer carton for a product with a hollow core and which carton has an end wall which comprises an inner wall having an orifice therethrough with a slotted detent adjacent the orifice, and an overlapping wall having a projection thereon extending through the orifice into the core of the product. The projection forms a V-shaped insert pointing into the core. A locking tab on the outer end of the projection engages the slotted detent to lock the projection in the core.
Other patents which disclose the broad concept of a roll retention feature having the retention member formed as part of the carton and tucked inwardly into the roll core include: Pratt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,933, issued Dec. 6, 1932; Wonder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,355, issued Dec. 7, 1937; Broeren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,521, issued Jan. 6, 1953; Caraher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,066, issued May 10, 1955; Williamson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,009, issued Apr. 24, 1956; Kuchenbecker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,339, issued Aug. 20, 1957; Million-Czarnecki, U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,192, issued May 3, 1960; Metzger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,812, issued Jan. 18, 1966 and Coe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,742, issued Apr. 19, 1966.
There are problems associated with the constructions disclosed in the aforementioned patent. In some cases, the cartons are obviously very much more expensive than similar cartons without roll-retention means incorporated therein. In others, the cartons would require complex assembly equipment to erect and produce packed products automatically, necessitating delicate machine adjustments, slower packing speeds and lower efficiencies of operation. Typical are embodiments in which slight misalignment of the product with the carton can cause damage to the package and inefficient machine operation. In still other cases, the retention members are designed or formed in such a way as to interfere with rotary movement of the roll-type product carried by the carton, e.g. because of its shape or by reason of rigid raw (i.e. cut) edges of the retention members frictionally contacting the interior of the roll or, possibly, engaging projecting or unfettered parts of the core or product material and thereby unnecessarily increasing the effort required to dispense the product.